Sins in theraphy
by Ritz the freak
Summary: What would the sins be like in theraphy? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Wrath in Theraphy

By Ritz the freak

A/N: I was dared by a friend to write these. This is the first one. Lets see what Wrath would be like in Theraphy.

"But momma, I don't wanna go." Wrath groaned as Dante drove toward the doctor's office. Dante said nothing as she pulled into the parking lot. Wrath came out and waited in the waiting room, sulking the entire time. A drooly boy Wrath's age went up to him.

"Wanna play?" He asked Wrath. Wrath screamed and blew up the kid.

"Wrath!" Dante said. "But the drool, it was going to attack me!" Wrath said, hiding under a chair. "I don't care if it was going to attack you. You're a Sin! You could fight it off." She said. Their argument was cut off by hearing their names being called. Dante and Wrath walked into the office. The therapist was sitting at his desk. He polished his glasses and put them on. Despite his profession, he was young and quite handsome. Wrath sat on the couch. "Wrath, lay down." Dante asked.

"I don't wanna mom."

"Do it Wrath."

"But mom-"

Dante grabbed his head and pulled him down on the couch. "I said lay down." She said. the therapist cleared his throat.

"So what is 'Wrath' here for?" He asked. Dante smiled at the young man. "Well Wrath has some eh, issues and I would like to see what is wrong with him." She said. The therapist nodded. "Well I would like a few moments alone with wrath if you don't mind." Dante smiled and left the room. "Behave Wrath or else." She said before she closed the door. The Therapist smiled. "candy?" He said, holding up a loillpop. Wrath's eyes widened and he grabbed the sucker. "So, little Wrath, What is your mommy so worried about?" the man asked, pulling on a notepad.

Wrath grinned evilly at the poor man. "She says I'm a little Hyper but I don't believe her." He said, already bouncing up and down on the couch. The suger made him Hyper. "Now, Wrath, stay still." the Therapist said, already getting nervous. Wrath was now jumping on the couch and waving his arms for no reason. "Mommy says the same thing but I feel fine. why should I calm down?" He asked, jumping on the desk. He began ripping papers with his little theeth.

The therapist had no Idea what to do. "Okay, Wrath, we're going to do some word asscoation. I'll say a word and you have to say what comes to mind." He said, vocie shaking. Wrath now had ten loillpops in his mouth and was looking for more.

"Okay, then. Cold."

"SUGER!"

"Hot"

"SUGER"

"Mommy"

"SUGER"

"Daddy"

"SUGER!"

"School"

Wrath stopped ripping the desk apart. His wide eyes began to tear up. "What's wrong Wrath?" The therapist said. "come close." Wrath said. "Closer, Closer, Closer." Now the poor man was two inches from Wrath.

"SCHOOL DOESN'T HAVE ANY SUGER!"

The poor man's ear drums began bleeding as Wrath began to cry. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" Wrath srceamed in the therapists ear. The Therpist grabbed the almost destroyed phone and called the desk at the waiting room. "Tell Dante Elric to come in." He said, as blood came out of his ears.

After Dante picked up the srceaming and crying Sin, the Terapist recorded his thoughts on Wrath.

"Wrath, Age 10

May be bipolar

definely has ADD

needs to be in mental home."


	2. Lust

Lust in theraphy

"Miss. uh, Lust."

Lust walked in though the door and sat on the couch. It had been three days since Wrath had tore up the office and it still looked trashed. She sat up and watched closly as the theraphist walked in. He had brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. His clothes were pressed and clean. He kinda looked like a model.

"So, Miss, lust, how are we today?" The man asked. He looked nervous as his gaze went to her tatoo and her um, boobs. "I hear your, uh, little brother was here three days ago." The man said. Lust nodded.

"I see he trashed this place." she said. "What's your name anyway?" She asked. He gulped. "Uh, My cilents always call me Yuki." He said, adjusting his tie. "Well Mr. Yuki, I hope you can find out whats wrong with me." she said, trying to look innocent. "Well, I guess we'll go some word association." Yuki said. Lust streched out on the couch. "I'm ready for anything." She said.

"Okay, Hot."

"I feel hot."

"Cold."

"You look cold. can I warm you up?"

"Mother."

"I have no mother."

"Dad."

"I have no daddy, want to be mine?"

"school."

"The only tests I took were oral tests."

He gulped. He breasts were now beckoning to him, calling him. He wanted to touch her or do something. He adjusted his glasses. He tried to contiue until he felt hands in his pants. "Go on, doctor." Lust said, unbuttoning his pants. He leaned into his desk and tried not to moan. "I'm your doctor. I can't." He said. Lust's hands drew away from him. "oh, what a pity." She said. Yuki groaned. He pulled out his tape recorder.

Lust

Age 24

Normalmoan

Why is she here? AAAHHH

Sounds of love making

tape recorder broke


	3. Envy

Envy

The therapist sighed. It had been two days since Lust had come in. After not getting laid in a year, he was very happy. Wrath had been a handful but worth it after Lust. A third one was coming in. 'Maybe this one will be nice just like Lust' Yuki thought, adjusting the papers on his desk.

The door opened. A green haired uh, Man? Came in. He sat down. Yuki looked down at his file. The boys name was Envy.

"Okay Envy, how are you doing?" Yuki asked. Envy didn't answer, only spit in on the hand that Yuki offered him to shake. Yuki rolled his eyes. A big version of Wrath. Just what he didn't need. "okay Envy, we're going to do some word association." Yuki said. Envy grunted and lied on the couch, facing away from Yuki. "Okay then, Hot!"

"Fuck you."

"Cold"

"I'm warning you human."

"Mother"

"I will kill you, you know that?"

"Father"

"Don't say that."

"School"

"_GGGGGRRRRRRR!_"

"Okay, I can see you don't like your father. Want to tell me about that?" Yuki asked.

An hour later….

Envy came out of the office with a smile on his face. He went to the front desk. "Mr. Yuki doesn't feel well. He said to cancel all his appointments today." Envy said.

Poor Mr. Yuki. He tried so hard not to cry as blood gushed off his socket where his arm once was.


	4. Greed

Greed

Yuki sighed and sat back in his chair. It had been a week since he lost his arm to Envy. But since he had a five year old son to raise, he didn't quit. His boss didn't believe that he lost his arm until he visited him in the hospital. Then he gave him a week off work. As a therapist, he didn't need his arm. He just needed to learn how to write with his left hand. A fourth one was coming. He trembled as he prepared himself with pepper spray and a gun.

He came in and Yuki had the pepper spray ready. The mans name was Greed. He looked normal besides the shark teeth. Yuki tried to ignore the teeth and sat down.

"P-p-p-please, sit down." He said, shaking. Greed sat down with a smile on his face.

"Wow! Envy did a pretty clean cut there." Greed said. Yuki trembled as Greed touched the stump where his right arm once was. Greed reclined on the small couch. "Poor human, why do you do this job?" Greed said, smiling with his shark smile. Yuki trembled. "I have a son to raise. His mother died a year ago." He said. Greed stretched out so more. His leather boots gleamed in the light. "Want a better job?" He asked. Yuki lifted his head. "YES!" Yuki yelled. He followed Greed out.

Two weeks later……

Mr. Yuki's body was found in a river nearby the Devils nest. He wasn't dead yet but he was close to it. After a month in the hospital he went back to work.


	5. Pride

Pride

Yuki sighed as he watched his son play in his office. It was take your kid to work day and Little David wanted to watch his daddy work. Today Yuki really didn't have much to do. He only had one client that day and he was Bradley, a military man. He would be normal.

Yuki thoughts were cut off by a 40 something old man coming though the door. He smiled at Yuki and David.

"Please sit down." Yuki said, pulling out a notepad. The man sat down with a smile on his face.

"Your son is very cute." He said, watching the young boy play with his trains. Yuki smiled. "Yes. He is." He said. "So Mr. Bradley, we will now do some word association." The man nodded.

"Hot"

"Summer"

"Cold"

"Winter"

"Mother"

"Child"

"Father"

"I am a father"

"School"

"I went to school, quite a boring school."

Yuki sighed. This man was as normal as he could be. "Why are you here?" He asked. "I don't really know" Bradley said. Yuki got up and opened the door. "Sir, you're normal. Go home." Bradley smiled as he walked out.


	6. sloth

Sloth

Mr. Yuki sat back in his new office chair. Pride had given him a free office chair to thank him for letting him go to counseling. He sat back and sighed. His next patient was Pride Secretary, Sloth. This would be an easy patient, if she was anything like her boss. And hopefully not like the others. He looked down at the stub where his arm once was that Envy tore off.

His thoughts were cut off by a young woman going into his office. She was dressed in a lavender suit and conservative shoes. She sat down and looked at him.

"Hello, Mr. Yuki." She said, sitting primly on the chair. He smiled.

"Now Mrs. Sloth, what seems to be the problem?" Yuki asked. "Well, my boss feels I am to be here, so I am." She said. The young man sat back. "Okay then, we will do some word association." He said. Sloth nodded.

"Okay then, Hot."

"Summer"

"Cold"

"Winter"

"Mother"

"I AM NOT A MOTHER!"

"Father"

"MY CHILD HAS NO FATHER"

"School"

"I've been to school"

"Okay, Ms. Sloth, you seem to have some anger with children. Want to tell me about that?" Yuki asked. Sloth scoffed. "I told you. I have no children." She said. "Well, you seem to have some issues. Maybe with your mother or father. Well?" Yuki asked.

Suddenly a wave of water went over him. He gasped for air as the water engulfed him. Minutes passed before she finally let him go. HE laid down the floor gasping for air as she calmly left the office.

A/N: Just one more sin now! You as excited as I am? I hope so.


	7. Gluttony

Gluttony

Yuki sat in his office chair, pissed off. He had almost drowned to death and he still had to come to work. The health policy he had sucked. But it was better than when he was a stripper to pay for college. And that sucked. But now he had a son to support and a job. The next person was Gluttony. He swore after this guy he would quit and run away with his son to brazil. He flipped though the airline brochure as he waited for Gluttony.

The ground began to shake. Yuki looked up from the brochure as a big, monstrous, thing tried to get in though his door. He burst though and broke the doorframe. Yuki tried not a scream as the thing sat down on his couch and broke it in half.

"Hello, Mr. Gluttony. What bring you here?" Yuki asked. Gluttony grabbed the candy dish that Yuki had on his desk and ate the candy.

"Lust told me to come here." The fat blob said. Yuki nodded at the mention of Lust, remembering the two hours they spent together. "Okay then, Gluttony, lets do some word association." Yuki said. Gluttony nodded and went to work on eating a kin knack on Yuki's desk and a picture of his son.

"Okay then, Hot."

"Lust is hot."

"Cold"

"Lust is sometimes cold"

"Mother"

"Mother doesn't like me very much. She always calls me a fatass."

"Father"

"Father is always gone."

"School"

"I ate a school once."

"Okay then Gluttony, you might have some Body image issues. Want to talk about that?" Yuki asked. Gluttony looked at Yuki. He was very hungry and Yuki was looking tasty. "You look tasty. Can I eat you?" The blob asked. "No!" Yuki said, ready to run out the door.

Three hours later, Gluttony came out chewing on an arm and carrying the rest of Yuki out. Yuki tried so hard not to cry but this time he brawled like a baby. And so ends Mr. Yuki's career as a Psychologist.

A/N: You like? I like. But there will be a squeal someday.


End file.
